


Can I have this dance?

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Ball, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Link's an adorable awkward smol bean, Post BotW, he's bashful and its cute, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Post BOTW Zelink fluff. Their relationship begins to develop after Zelda teaches Link how to dance for the Ball in celebration of restoring Hyrule Castle.(This is my first attempt ever at a real fic)





	1. Can I have this dance?

“Ok, just ask her. She’ll understand. But what if she laughs? You beat Ganon yet you’re too scared to ask how to dance? Come on Link.”

Link paced up and down the corridor outside Zelda’s study. His thoughts raced a mile a minute. His life hadn’t given him many opportunities to learn to dance, or even attend any party for that matter. He knew he’d be expected to dance and Link just didn’t want to look like a fool in front of the kingdom…or Zelda.

As he was just about to knock Zelda opened the door.  
“I thought it was you I heard mumbling to himself,” she smiled.  
Crap. I was saying that out-loud? Link reprimanded himself. Well, no going back now.  
“I know it’s embarrassing, the Hero of Hyrule can’t even dance? But please could you teach me? Oh forget it, it’s stupid.” He turned to leave when he could see Zelda begin to laugh.  
“No I’m not laughing at you. I think it’s sweet you’re making an effort. Come on then.” She grabbed his arm and led him towards the ball room.

Their footsteps echoed in the newly rebuilt ball room. At least no one was here to laugh at him, Link thought. Zelda took a step towards him and curtsied whilst he bowed.  
“There’s no music?” he inquired.  
“We don’t need it.” Zelda replied as she took his hand.  
“Relax, hero” she laughed when his cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink, looking at how she placed his hand on her waist. They stood closer than they’d ever been before, he couldn’t look her in the eye. That plan went out the window fast though because she titled his head to look her in the eyes.  
“If you’re dancing you have to look at your partner Link. You can’t just stare at their feet.” Turning a darker shade of pink he stared into her green eyes. He noticed how they light up whenever she smiled.  
They began to move one step at a time, getting lost within this little bubble of each other. The space slowly began to close between them as Link raised a hand to brush a rogue hair out of Zelda’s face. Their lips were just inches apart now, hand still cupping her cheek.

“Your highness preparations for- oh I’m terribly sorry! Am I intruding upon something?” One of the guards had walked in to discuss security preparations for the ball. Zelda and Link jumped apart from each other.  
“No, no everything is fine here, nothing happening. Ah yes, let’s discuss the ball. I’ll see you later Link.” Zelda abruptly left with the guard, cheeks burning. Link smiled to himself and whistled an upbeat tune as he left to go to his own quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the idea of Link being all brave and skilled with fighting yet so embarrassed to ask how to dance absolutely adorable. So this happened...


	2. Right here

The sun began to set behind the castle, casting a warm glow across the hill. Link was lying down with his arms resting under his head, Zelda had hers resting on her stomach. She sighed.

“It’s so peaceful here. No one to tell us where to go or how what to do. I wish it could always be like this.”

Link turned his head slightly to face her and smiled.

“What are you thinking about?” she whispered, eyes locked on his.

He reached one arm out, hand gently cupping her cheek. “If I could freeze this moment, I would.”

“You goof.” She smiled and leaned in, pressing her forehead to his.

 

Since the ball, their relationship had changed…

 

_Zelda had rescued Link from dancing with a rather tall Gerudo woman, known for stepping on her partner’s feet. They’d danced all night getting closer and closer with each song, lost in each other's eyes. Eventually, they’d both leaned in, no one to stop them because they were too busy with their own dance. Their kiss was slow, hesitant, but sweet. Link had the goofiest grin afterwards that made Zelda’s heart melt. Since that day they'd spend most of their hours within the other's company. Link would help Zelda with her research and swore to himself he'd go anywhere to keep her safe and do anything to make her happy. He'd gladly eat a hundred frogs, just to make her smile._

 

“We should-should probably go” Link said softly, as their lips began to brush.

“Yes, definitely,” Zelda closed her eyes, feeling the close proximity to Link.

"Oh what's a few more minutes," he smiled against her lips.

* * *

 

During the ride back to the castle, Zelda had fallen asleep against Link's back. He always took extra care to ride gently whenever this happened; she deserved a rest after fighting for so long.

He quietly snuck into her room, carrying her bridal style, still peacefully asleep. The new guards would have a field day with this. Let's just say the new additions to the security enjoyed teasing Link about his relations with Zelda.

Link gently tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Zelda" he whispered as he left for his own room, careful not to get caught.

 

 


	3. Dancing in the moonlight

“Tell me again why we’re travelling to Hateno Village?” Zelda inquired as they rode past Fort Hateno.

“It’s a surprise.” Link smirked. He planned to show her his house in Hateno, it would be a break from the royal duties and a chance to be alone.

* * *

 

They had left their horses at the stable in the town and Link was leading Zelda across the bridge in front of his house, hands across her eyes.

“Where are you taking me?” Zelda laughed, Link always had these strange ideas.

“Somewhere special… It means a lot to me, somewhere safe when I was trying to save Hyrule,” he said softly, removing his hands from her eyes. He waited apprehensively for her reaction.

“Link,”

“I know; it’s not much.” He said flustered and blushing, “not the luxury that you’re used to but-“

She stopped him with a kiss.

“I love it. It’s so peaceful.” She smiled up at him. “Oh my goodness! Are these Silent Princess flowers? How ever did you manage to grow these?” she was away abruptly, studying the flowers. Link watched her with a smile across his face. The way her eyes lit up was worth it.

* * *

They spent a week in Hateno Village, Zelda reunited with Purah and discussed theories and research together whilst Link busied himself with helping town members such as Manny who wanted even more crickets to give to Prima. You'd think a hundred was enough. 

"It's a shame tonight is our last night in Hateno, it's so peaceful here." Zelda sighed as she and Link walked back down into town from the Tech Lab. 

"There happens to be a festival tonight, to celebrate the new moon. Perhaps we could attend?" Link asked. 

"That would be lovely."

"Come on then!" he laughed and grabbed her hand, running down the hill into town. Zelda giggling as she followed suit, hand intertwined with his.

As they reached the centre of town, they could here accordion music playing, laughter and singing from the villagers.

"Kass," Link waved as he recognised the Rito. He stopped playing along with the band.

"Hello Link, and this" he kissed Zelda's hand "must be the beautiful Princess Zelda."

"It's alright, call me Zelda" she smiled. "I think I'll go say hello to a few of the villagers."

Kass nudged Link, "I see my song was accurate, she truly does have eyes only for her knight."

Link blushed and shuffled awkwardly. He glanced at Zelda who was laughing as she danced with a young village boy, almost half the height of her. 

"May I cut in?" Link interrupted, the young boy pouting.

They began dancing, the light from the new moon illuminating the dance floor. 

"I must say, your dancing has certainly improved." 

"Well," Link picked her up and spun her around, Zelda throwing her head back in laughter. "I learnt from the best." he smirked.

* * *

 

The villagers began to return home as the night grew late. The music was slowing down and became softer. Link and Zelda still danced, Zelda had her head resting on Link's shoulder.

"I want to thank you Link. This has been the best week of my life." she whispered. "I wish it could always be like this."

"May, maybe it could." he hesitated."You and me, here. Together."

"What about the Kingdom, who is going to run it?" she lifted her head to look at him.

"If I may, Hyrule has survived a hundred years without the royal family. Perhaps, it'll be just fine."

She titled her head. Link could see she was thinking about deciding between her head and her heart.

"Perhaps, we could stay here a little longer. A trial period shall we say. A week has hardly been enough." she said after much deliberation.

"I'd like that. Very much." and he spun her around him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will probably only be another chapter or two more. It won't be a very long fic.


	4. Birthday wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit* I've come back and altered the end a little bit because I had a better idea for how I want things to end.

Zelda awoke to find the bed next to her empty and the faint the clatter of pans in the kitchen.

“Ah! Ow, ow, ow” suddenly came from the kitchen. What _was_ that boy doing?

“Are you ok?” she said as she walked down the stairs, trying not to laugh at the sight before her. Link lay surrounded by every pan they owned, rubbing his head.

“I tried to reach the pan and then, they all just, just came down.” He said, kind of bewildered at what just happened.

As Zelda helped him up she looked around the kitchen and noticed several pastry type items, all burnt or soggy. “What are all these?”

“Ah well,” he looked down, faintly blushing. “I was trying to make you a cake. But, it’s a lot harder than I thought. I thought I was good at cooking so baking would be fine. Turns out heating some meat and mushrooms is a lot different to mixing cake ingredients together.”

“Why would-oh. I had almost forgotten.” she said quietly. He last birthday wasn't something Zelda liked to dwell on, the day Calamity Ganon rose to power. Tears began to glisten in her eyes as she remembered it all, her father, Revali, Daruk, Urbosa, Mipha. Link...

"Hey, it's ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reminded you." He whispered as he pulled her into a comforting hug, gently stroking her hair.

"No. I'm happy. It reminds me I need to live my best life and not sit around here crying. They wouldn't want that, not after all the Champions and my father sacrificed." She pulled back and smiled as Link reached out to wipe away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"How about we go somewhere today? I don't believe I've taken you to Tarrey Town, it's truly an amazing little settlement." Link began cleaning up the mess he had made. "After all, I helped build it so it's probably one of the best places to visit." he added with a smug grin on his face. Zelda lightly hit him for his arrogance.

* * *

"Link, pleasure to see you!" Hudson shouted as they rode into Tarrey Town on the back of Link's horse. "And who might this be?" he said, having just noticed Zelda.

"Ah well, this is Zelda." He said and took her hand, interlocking their fingers. He always did this when nervous and introducing Zelda to people always set him one edge, he didn't know how they would react.

"I never knew you were married Link."

"NO, I mean, it's not - we're not- we're just" Link spluttered out, embarrassed and awkward.

"It's a...recent development." Zelda said calming, "We're not as serious as that yet."

Yet. Link thought. Does that mean, in the future she would...they might...

"Anyway I'd love to show her around. Come meet my wife Rhondson."

* * *

Link and Zelda managed to get some free time away from everyone wanting to know about the new mysterious girl Link had brought with him. The sun was beginning to set so they climbed on top of the roof of one of the houses and looked out over the lake. 

"Village life is so peaceful." Zelda sighed and leaned against Link.

"Does that mean you've decided to stay in Hateno Villiage?" he asked hopefully. He knew though that he would follow Zelda anywhere she decided to live.

"I believe so." she said and gently kissed him.

He broke the kiss when the sun was just about to set.

"The sun's setting."

"You know, this has been my favourite birthday yet."

"Really? Well I'm glad." he said and rested his head on top of hers which was resting on his shoulder. "You should make a wish, on the setting sun."

She closed her eyes tightly and clasped her hands together, then smiled.

"What did you wish for?"

She kissed his cheek, "That it could always be like this. You and me together."

"I'm not going anywhere, don't you worry."

After a moment of silence Zelda spoke quietly. "It was sort of funny earlier, how Hudson thought we were married."

"Yeah" Link laughed awkwardly.

"But, we're not anytime soon right? I mean we're still young," Zelda said back, equally as awkward. Why did she bring this up?

"Yeah definitely." Link replied. The atmosphere had become so awkward. "Have you ever, thought about it?"

"Us married? Maybe... why? Have you ever thought about it?"

"Maybe once..." both awkwardly laughed. 

A silence emerged, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Zelda rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. Link knew he was going to marry her. One day. Maybe not for a few years, but he couldn't imagine anything different. 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered "Happy birthday Zelda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the ending was too rushed or not?
> 
> (I'm sorry I just can't write romantic dialogue that doesn't sound cheesy or cliché :D)


	5. A happy beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cheese alert, possible cringe because I can't write romantic dialogue without it sounding cliché so I apologise...

It had been 3 years since they moved permanently to Hateno Village. Life was simple, but never boring. They would often travel across Hyrule to visit Impa and Paya in Kakariko Village, and of course Zora’s domain, but they always relished the feeling of coming back home. _Their_ home.

Today marks the 4th anniversary of when they defeated Calamity Ganon. So much has changed: there was new life brought back to previously inhabitable parts of Hyrule after the monsters had been destroyed. More and more travellers began to move about for the dangers that once plagued them for a hundred years were all but a memory. 

To celebrate, there would be another festival in Hateno Village, and Link was planning a large surprise for Zelda.

* * *

The entire town had once again come alive with dancing and music under the glow of the moon and paper lanterns decorated everywhere. For a small town, they certainly took their festivals seriously. Link's heart was beating fast all day, his big plan for the evening was drawing nearer with each second. He may have defeated Ganon and fought countless of monsters, but when it came to Zelda and her happiness, he was always a bundle of nerves.

"Ready?" Zelda smiled at him from the top of the stairs in her new festival gown. His heart almost stopped when he saw her. He had told her they were going to the festival, but nothing more. She was unaware of his plan. 

Releasing a deep breath he didn't even realise he was holding Link said, "Yeah, lets get going." He reached out and took her hand as they crossed the bridge, down into the main parts of town.

* * *

 

They had danced for a while when Zelda decided she needed a rest. She spent the next ten minutes absolutely absorbed in watching Link dance with one of the village children. She was so little that Link had balanced her on his toes as they danced around together. Something about seeing him with children made Zelda melt. He was already attractive enough but when Zelda saw how amazing he was with children, it was indescribable. Zelda smiled to herself and imagined what it would be like if they had children. _One day_ , she thought. _One day in the future..._

The songs became slower so Link and Zelda danced closer, her head leaning on his shoulder. 

"This is where I knew that I would always love you," Zelda spoke quietly. Before, I knew I loved you and I enjoyed our time together but I feared that maybe it would fade as we got older. But the decision to stay in Hateno made me realise, I couldn't love anyone _but_ you."

She looked up at him. "Sorry, I'm not making much sense, am I?" she blushed.

"No, I understand." And he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. Other couples still spun round slowly, but they were completely lost in their own world.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she laughed as Link wrapped his hands over her eyes. "Is this a habit of yours? Blindfolding people?" she said in mirth.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he replied, sure Zelda could feel how quick his pulse was racing.

They had climbed up the hill to gaze over the village in the moonlight. The night was clear and the stars were as bright as the lanterns down in the village. 

"Ok, you can look now." he removed his hands from her eyes.

"Oh my, Link. It's so beautiful." She turned in circles as she looked all around, down at the village, across and out to see, and in the far distance, a faint glimpse of the castle.

"I wanted this to be somewhere without all those prying eyes." Link said as he took both her hands in his.

"What are you-" she started but went silent as he slowly got on one knee.

"Zelda, we've been through so much together. I can't imagine my life without you, I loveyou. Will you marry me?"

Tears began to fill her eyes and Link panicked. _Oh no I've ruined everything._  He stood up and wiped a tear away. She held on to his hand an kept it at her cheek.

"Yes, of course Link." then added after seeing the relief in his face, "I'm only crying because I'm happy."

She embraced him tightly and he pulled her back in for a kiss.

"Finally," she said, "a happy ending."

"No, not a happy ending," Link corrected. "It's a happy beginning."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw it's over. This has some how been my most popular fic and I just want to thank everyone who took time to read it. You're all amazing and thank you for reading a load of rubbish like this.
> 
> Until we meet again,  
> serendipitous_rambles xx


End file.
